Gwenpool and friends watches Death Battle!
by Barrubo
Summary: Death Battle has reached the Marvel comics and Gwenpool wants to show it to all her friends. How would they feel when they see all the superheroes being pitted against challengers to the death?
1. Chapter 1: Samus vs Bobba Fett

**_Gwenpool: Surprise guys! It's your friendly unbelievable Gwenpool! That's right, this is yet another death battle reaction story._**

**_Now you may be wondering. "Hey where's Reincarnated as a Huntsmen." Well here's the thing. The author needs more time polishing the OC's that will be in Atlas. And since he loved my comic so much, not to mention how few fanfictions of me is out there. He decided to do this. But to make sure you understand, let me tell you this. This story? It's just a side project. The author won't make this one his priority since juggling two stories is already enough. So yeah don't expect this to have a schedule updates._**

**_Now just a word of warning. I pretty much know some of these death battles, mostly when Marvel superheroes is combating. But I will say if I know the battles or not. Don't worry though, I won't know the battles that comes out after my debut into the Marvel comics. That means I will only know most of the season 1 & 2 death battles. Only until we get to season 3 is when I will be completely blind._**

**_One last thing before we start. To make sure this won't be boring to read. I will be having a few friends to react with me, just like the title says. Not the West Coast friends thank god. I mean those writers totally butchered up my character in those issues. Like why would I a crush on the most unlikeable character on the team. I don't even like that guy._**

**_Anime-master1000: Um Gwenpool? We need to get the story going?_**

**_Gwenpool: Oh heh heh. Sorry about that. Anyway now that the introduction is done, let's get this story started shall we?_**

Death battle by Screwattack

Gwenpool and friends from Marvel comics.

Samus Aran made by Nintendo.

Boba Fett from Star Wars

"Talking" Marvel characters

Wiz: Wiz talking

**Boomstick: **Boomstick talking

_**Gwenpool:**_ Gwenpool narrating.

**EARTH-616**

**GWEN POOLE & CECIL APARTMENT**

**07:42 PM**

It is peaceful in the never sleeping city of New York. Well, as peaceful as it is with superheroes fighting against supervillains every day of the week. But hey that's Marvel for ya.

Here we see Cecil browsing through the Internet as usual. Even though he's got his human body back a few weeks ago thanks to his roommate/superhero Gwen Poole. He still has that mind from when he was a powerful, mystical creature who didn't want to do anything with the outside.

Thankfully Gwen actually didn't bother him about it since their talk when he was that creature. Only thing she asks for is his hacking skills, which he is glad to provide the vigilant with.

One day as he was browsing though his notification on YouTube, he found something interesting.

"Batman vs Spiderman death battle?" He said to himself. Just as he was about to click on it, the entrance door was blown up.

"Death battle!?" Gwen, in her superhero costume, ran to the computer. Cecil looks at the destroyed door in shock.

"Gwen, that was the third door this week! And it isn't even Tuesday!" Cecil yelled out but Gwen herself didn't care.

"Don't worry about it. It will be back to normal after the next scene." She said like she didn't just blow up the door with her favourite rocket launcher. "Anyways. You said something about Death Battle?" Gwen asks her roommate as Cecil sighs at Gwen's comic book talk. Even after all this time it is still a big pill to swallow that he, along with everyone else is just characters from a comic book. Thankfully he is one of the few that doesn't make a big reaction about it. Everyone else just freaked out a bit before accepting it as reality.

"Yea just found this in my notification." He says as he pointed at the video. "I was about to watch it. Is it good?" Cecil asks as this seems interesting considering Gwen's reaction to it.

"Yea it's a great internet show where these two guys choose two characters from any kind of media and make them fight to the death." Gwen explains as little as possible while trying not to spoil it too much. She hates spoilers. Well Cecil was interested as he was wondering if he would know any of the characters from this universe.

"Well you got me Gwen. I'm wondering how the hosts would do it." He says as he was going to click again but Gwen stopped him.

"Hold on a moment we are not going to start that one." She says as she pointed towards the video.

"Why?" Cecil looked confused as he sees nothing wrong with starting with Spiderman.

"If we start with a random video then the author will not know if we already reacted to the video! He is kind of slow like that." Gwen said while offende… Wait a minute! I am not that slow!

"Oh come on Author. Before your latest stories you could hardly keep your stories afloat." She said back. That was before I got a proper schedule.

"Um… who are talking to?" Cecil was once again confused of Gwen's crazy talk.

"I'm not crazy! Ahem, don't worry about it Cecil. Anyway if we're going to react to this then we have to go where it all started." Gwen said as she typed in the first death battle.

"Samus Aran vs Boba Fett?" He read it out loud. Gwen nods as she got herself a chair.

"Yep this is the first Death Battle Screwattack had made. It does get a remastered version but who doesn't like the classics." Gwen said back as she ate some popcorn.

"Where did you…" Cecil asked.

"Don't think about it." Was all he got as Gwen click onto the video.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"Woohoo! Explosions!" Gwen shouted out while accidently spilling some popcorn.

"Gwen! Careful with that!" Cecil shouts back with Gwen silently apologising.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Gwen has always liked Boomstick since they have two things in common. Explosions and weapons. The only thing she didn't like about him is his dirty jokes. She like the puns though.

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

**Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse the weapons, armour, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle.

the first hunter combatant they see is Boba Fett who is wearing a unique looking set of green armour and a cool, unique looking helmet that's sporting a T shaped visor, as well he's wearing a toned up cape and a jetpack on his back, lastly they see him holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hands.

"He does look like a one to intimidate his would be targets." Cecil said as he is interested in the kind of armour he's wearing.

**Boba Fett**

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Gwen already knows most of the things about Star Wars but she can't say no on knowing more about the weapons they gave out. Like who would say no to light sabres or jetpacks that has a big missile packed in.

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**\- Nearly Indestructible**

**\- Micro Energy Field**

**\- Penetrating Radar**

**\- Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold **(Cecil finds this impressive.)

**\- Retractable Drinking Straw **(Gwen finds this funny.)

Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armour, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"That's quite an impressive suit of armour this hunter has. That armour looks like its suited for close combat." Cecil mumbled to himself. He also liked how the armour can take on all sorts of assaults. He would have to look if he could upgrade Gwen's heroes suit.

"And there's more to come." Gwen said as she hears the mumblings.

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**\- Flame Projector**

**\- Fibercord Whip**

**\- Wrist Laser **("Lasers!" Gwen shouted.)

**\- Concussion Missiles**

**\- Stun Missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Quite a long ranged tool." Cecil found this surprising as he sees how all these weapons are in these gauntlets,

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**\- Fires N Short Shots**

**\- Scope-Outfitted**

**\- Shoulder Sling**

**\- Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

**Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too...**

"Me too." Gwen says as she brought out her pistol which Cecil was creeped out a bit.

Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

"Oh, here we go." Gwen said excitedly. Now this is where they get to the big stuff.

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**\- Hands-Free**

**\- Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

**\- Max Speed: 145 kph **(both of them seen superheroes that are faster.)

**\- Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**\- Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

**Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

"Well that only works against vehicles. I don't think it would be effective against a person." Cecil says as he finds some flaws with just having this missile. It's called Anti-vehicle for a reason.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

Cecil doesn't know who Dearth Vader and looks at Gwen for an explanation.

"Sorry no spoilers. He will be in a future death battle." Gwen said as once again, she doesn't like spoilers. Though she is still impressed that Boba Fett could defeat old Dearthy twice. The lord is one tough cookie.

**Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

"So young!?" Cecil was once again surprised that who could fight in such a young age. Only few from their world could do it in similar age.

**Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

Cecil wondered who he was and was surprised when Gwen said to him. "He is an actor that plays Mace Windu." She says to him but then looks at the readers. "What, I can tell him this much. It's not considered a spoiler." She says and went back to the video.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks.

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

Cecil was a little scared when they see what the Sarlacc look like but was also disappointed that such a strong bounty hunter would make such a mistake. "Well he was surprised that a blind Jedi could do that to his jetpack. Can't remember what happen the other two times though." Gwen tried to explain but even then she doesn't watch as much Star Wars as she does at reading Marvel Comics.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

A scene from **The Empire Strike Back** plays.

_Darth Vader: No disintegration._

_Boba Fett: As you wish._

_Cecil likes the different tools Boba Fett uses and was greatly interested on his armour. It's not as great as any Ironman's suits Tony Stark owns but it was still an interesting to have. Gwen already knows most of this but still loves the weapons this hunter has._

_"I wonder if I can get any of his equipment. Hey can I have any of that author." She asks me. No. "Spoil sport." She said with a pout as Cecil decided to just ignore her when she speaks to people that isn't there._

With Boba Fett done. On to the next combative Samus Aran. Cecil was already impressed with her futuristic looking orange and red armour with a green visor set, and her powerful looking arm cannon. Looks sleeker then Boba Fett's mandalorlan body armour.

**Samus Aran**

(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

**Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"I wouldn't mind getting some bird DNA as well. Hey Cecil, can you use you hacking skills to get some for me?" Gwen asked but her roommate shook his head with a sigh.

"No Gwen that's not how hacking works. And besides I don't think this alien species even exist." He replies.

"Hey, I met a space raccoon, a tree that keeps on saying his name, a talking duck and fought an army of alien squids." She said back but then remembered another race she nearly forgotten. "Not to mention we do have an avian like race. The Shi'ar!" She shouted. It made Cecil actually think about it. In the end he relented.

"I'll let you know if I find anything. But no promises." He said which made Gwen triumphed.

**POWER SUIT**

**\- Shields Entire Body**

**\- Environmental Protection**

**\- Easy to Upgrade**

**\- No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility **(Cecil found this amour fascinating.)

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

Cecil is really liking the look of the amour as it is more pleasing to the eyes then Boba Fett's duller looking amour.

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

The two chuckle at the joke. She really does look like a guy if you're not looking hard enough

**ARM CANNON**

**\- Easy to Upgrade**

**\- Power Beam**

**\- Charge Beam**

**\- Ice Beam**

**\- Grapple Beam **(Cecil wants to know how that works.)

**\- Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"Boo." Gwen says as that does look pathetic

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

Cecil jumps in surprise when Boomstick suddenly shouted which changed Gwen's mood and laughed at him.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"Is there anything that's not a beam? Wonder how that Grapple beam works though." Cecil wondered as he puts this in his memo.

"Only the ones in her cannon. And can I have it when your done with that?" Gwen replied with Cecil subconsciously nodding to Gwen's request. Gwen grins while thinking it would be incredibly cool to swing around with the Grapple beam. Sorry Spiderman but a Grapple Beam is much more cooler then webs.

**SCREWATTACK**

**\- Powerful Electric Charge**

**\- Temporary Invincibility**

**\- Extremely Fast **(Cecil almost got dizzy just seeing it.)

**\- Namesake of an Awesome Website **("I always wondered if that is why they called themselves that." Gwen said.)

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**\- 1 Meter Diameter**

**\- Can Release Bombs**

**\- Jumping Ability**

**\- Also Called "Maru Mari"**

**\- Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places **("Convenient." Gwen said.)

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

**Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

"Yea I don't think birds can do that." Cecil said as he doubted that birds can shape themselves into balls.

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"Now that's just lazy whiting." Gwen says while munching the last bit of popcorn and crack open some coke.

**POWER BOMBS**

**\- Huge Blast Radius**

**\- Deals Massive Damage**

**\- Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

**\- Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

**Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Bomb rules!" Gwen could feel Boomstick's excitment over bombs. And she does too.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

"Whoa, she's that strong? It would take at least an army of Shield agents to wipe out an entire alien race. Or even a superhero group like the Avengers or the Fantastic Four." Cecil said as he was once again stun by these characters strengths.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

Gwen may not be a proper lady like most people believe but even she would take offense to Boomstick's comment.

_Samus: Time to go._

"I pick Samus!" Gwen suddenly shouted when she paused the video as she already knows the outcome of this fight. But even if she didn't, she would still pick Samus. Not only is her amour more high tech but her tools are much more versatile then Boba Fett's weaponry. Cecil nods as he thought as much as well.

"Yea Boba Fett may have more destructive weapons but Samus's has more versatility with hers. I'm picking Samus as well." Cecil agrees.

_**Gwenpool: Then for this chapter we both vote for Samus. **_

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.**

In outer space the two sees Samus ship coming into the screen, out of nowhere Boba's ship, the Slave, fly's in and shoots down Samus's ship causing it to fall down from orbit sending down on a near by planet.

**_Gwenpool: FIGHT!_**

(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, but they fade out almost instantly not even reaching far enough to hit Boba.

"Why start with that?" Cecil can't help but to comment as that seems more like a close range attack. Gwen then silence him.

Fett counters and lands a few well placed shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air and firing off a missile at Fett, which hits him.

When she lands, Fett hits her with a blaze of fire from his flamethrower. Damaging her up quickly.

She manages to jumps back away out of the flamethrowers ranger and shoots another missile at Boba.

But he flies up using his jet pack before the missile hit him. However, Samus come at him from behind while using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which causes him to crash down on to the ground.

"Samus's more high tech weapons is holding an advantage." Cecil continues to deduce as he is actually having fun watching this. With Gwen still liking this even after watching this video from a few years back.

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)

When Samus lands in front of Fett, he shoots missiles at her. But Samus then uses her Morph Ball mode to escape by going through a doorway.

Boba then fires off his anti-vehicle homing missile causing much more damage to her, but she manages to escape.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Fett cautiously walks toward the doorway, but unknown to him Samus sneaks right behind him in her Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near by his feet.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health, but his suit tanks most of the blast but his is down low. Fett then sees Samus and fires a missile at her. But she dodges to the side and then uses her Ice Beam to freeze up Boba.

"And with that. It is finished." Gwen said as the fight is about to reach its conclusion.

She begins charging up her arm cannon. With the charge at its max and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.

_Samus: Your mine._

Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank at Boba knocking his head clean from his body in a bloody mess. Soon Boba's head flies back downward and clanks on to the ground.

**K.O.!**

(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)*)

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

"I know right!?" Gwen says with Cecil nodding in agreement. This has been pretty fun to watch for our hacker.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"She was just too fast and had too high tech for Boba Fett to keep up." Cecil said as he had thought as much.

**Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Yea that wasn't a very smart move." Gwen said as it was pretty obvious.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

**Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

**Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Cecil groans a bit as Gwen giggles at the pun.

"I hope he doesn't do that every match." Cecil hoped. Gwen didn't say anything less she ruins the fun. Besides her roommate would find out sooner or later.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

_Unknown Voice: Your soul is mine._

Cecil shivered when he heard this voice.

"W-want to watch the next one?" Cecil tried to be brave after watching what could be next. Gwen chuckles as she drank the last bit of her coke and burped.

"Excuse me. And I would love to see the next. Just have to make a quick phone call." She says as she went out of the room while pulling out her phone. But not before telling the readers something.

_**Gwenpool: Hope you guys like it. Next time we will be watching **_**_Akuma VS Shang Tsung along with another one of my friends. See you then._**


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**Hey guys, is your friendly unbelievable Gwenpool. If you all are wondering what took so long you will have to blame the animemaster for this. Or Barrubo as that is what he calls himself now.**

_Yea sorry for those that wanted another chapter for this_**. **_I was concentrating on my other stories but that will also track back to me at being too lazy to do this._

_Not to mention that I have been job hunting for a month now._

**You made me wait for months and the only reason you do this is because I finally got myself a sequel!**

_Yea I know but I would love to say congratulation for your new release. I read the last issue as soon as I can. There isn't that many comic book stores as they used too._

**Yea that's the problem in this day and... Wait don't try to change the subject! *Sigh* Anyway it's good to be back and hopefully now Barrubo here is going to do my story more often.**

_*Cough* No Promises *Cough*_

**Um… You do know that I can… Nevermind. I think we have this long enough so we will let you guys read the next reaction. Cue the disclaimer.**

* * *

Deathbattle by Screwattack and Rooster teeth. Gwenpool ;) by Marvel Comics. Street fighter by Capcom and Mortal Kombat by Midway Games.

* * *

"So um… who did you call again?" Cecil said in confusion as Gwen laid back into the couch. It has been ten minutes she made that call and now she is waiting for her friend to come.

She chewed some popcorn and counted down with her fingers.

3

2

1

*Knock knock.*

Cecil heard knocking on the window and sees the black spider himself.

"You called over Spiderman!?" Cecil shouted in shock as Gwen chuckles at the hackers reaction.

"The one and only, well the black version anyway. Is that racist I wonder? Oh it doesn't matter so could you let him in please? Thanks." Gwenpool says with Cecil sighing at his partners shenanigans.

Later

"So I came over because you said it was an emergency. But all I am seeing is you eating popcorn like a big show is about to start. And that show is an internet show? Am I getting this so far?" Miles said as he is still uncomfortable with his mask off. But not only did Gwen already told her hacker his secret but also that it would make the authors job more easier. (Whatever that means.)

"Right-e-mondo. So your in? Unless you are in patrol or something." Gwen said to the spider. Fortunately for her it was a pretty quiet day today so Miles was pretty much free. If there was any other battles then the other heroes could handle it.

"Alright I got the video ready." Cecil said as he sat with the others and pressed play.

_Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains._

"Would like less villains in my opinion." Miles said sarcastically but Gwen shushed him.

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

_Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerer's vanguard of doom._

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find who would win... a Death Battle._

First up is Akuma a tough looking muscular man, who is wearing a sleeveless black gi, with a single piece of regular rope that he uses as a belt, as well he wears Easter style sandals. He has spiky hair that is dark red almost looking like blood with a small piece that is tied in a topknot, his eyes are also a bright glowing red giving him the appearance of an evil demon. Lastly he sports a necklace made of large beads.

Cecil and Miles was intimidated because of Akuma's dark aura while Gwen was getting nostalgic as she liked playing fighting games when she was younger. Especially Street F***hter and Super S***h Bros.

**Akuma**

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)

_Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter._

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

"Red eyes are pretty much a key point for any villain." Gwen commented as Miles can't help but to agree. Like why does most Villains have red or white glowy eyes.

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**\- Total Control**

**\- Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**\- Shinku Hadouken**

**\- Can be charged**

**\- Usable in Mid-air [Zanku Hadouken]**

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'm a die happy.**

"That is everyone's dream to give out a big ball of death." Gwen said as the two boys blushed as they remember trying to do an energy ball when they were kids.

**(Don't lie, you probably did it too readers.) Gwen thought while pointing at you in her head.**

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**\- Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**\- "Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**\- Teleport**

**\- Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

Miles has to remember these skills as he wants to know if he could add these in his fighting style.

**SUPER ARTS**

**\- Shinku-Hadouken**

**\- Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**\- Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**\- Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral*)

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Its actually pronounced Kongo Kokuretsu Zan." Gwen said flawlessly as Cecil and Miles looks at her in shock.

"Wait you can speak Japanese!?" They both said as the pink hero smirks smugly.

"Eh I watch quite a bit of anime. I'm not just a comics girl you know." She told them.

**Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

A small clip shows Akuma punching the ground, sending his opponent into the air in a fiery exposition.

_Announcer: K.O._

**Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it Holy shit!**

Gwen always loved powerful attacks with so much destruction as Miles was really surprised. But he could now understand why this Akuma character is one of the strongest in his game.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his non-existent sleeve.

Akuma uses his deadly move against Dan Hibiki. The screen turns black as Akuma slides at his opponent, then comes a rapid of punches what glow out a purple flame. Once it's over a large percent of Akuma's opponent drops down fast, Dan just lays down unconscious or dead. All while Akuma stands over him his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing a bright red.

Even Gwen was intimidated by this as she did not want to be the one to get hit by such an attack. She remembers the time the female Thor was about to hit her with Mjonir. She nearly passed out after that.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

**Boomstick: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frickin onslaught of pain!**

Miles sighs in disappointment as he just realises what Boomstick is like those crazies with a gun while Gwen and Cecil chuckles.

Wiz: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...

**Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can finger-paint!**

All of them was disgusted with Boomstick making a joke out of that. Miles and Cecil are the only child in the family but they still wouldn't let that happen to any family that does. Gwen meanwhile took it quite personally. Sure she and her brother don't see eye to eye but Gwen wouldn't trade him for anything.

So hearing Boomstick saying that makes her disappointed in her favourite co-host.

Wiz: It was rumoured that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"That might be a huge weakness. Unless he makes the battle his way all the way through then he is going to be in a huge disadvantage." Cecil analysed with Miles nodding in agreement and Gwen tried keeping a her smile down. Again she already seen the first two seasons in the real world but she wouldn't spoil it to her reactors.

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defence, Give me more ways to hurt people!**

As the last clip of Akuma plays, his voice still sent chills through their bodies.

_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!_

The pink heroine thinks Akuma is awesome although she never liked that situation with his brother. Miles and Cecil are the same though they also thinks that Akuma's low stamina will play a part in this battle.

The next fighter appears, he looks like a martial arts master who is wearing a purple eastern robe. He looks extremely old almost like a walking, talking ghost or skeleton with a long white ghostly hair as well as a long thin moustache and beard. But they also see him younger and perfectly fit.

Miles and Cecil was confused but didn't say anything.

**Shang Tsung**

(*Cues: The Temple (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from out world, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**\- Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

**\- Fire Damage**

**\- Swift and Deadly**

**\- Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps (All of them felt a shiver down their spines.)**

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Miles, Cecil and even Gwen was creeped out as this guy has too many skulls then he should have. Miles was also intimidated as he wondered how many he killed to get that many.

**HOT ESCAPE**

**\- Teleport Ability**

**\- Extremely Fast**

**\- Wide Range**

**\- Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

**\- Sucker Punch!**

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

All of them chuckled at Boomstick's joke

**MORPHING**

**\- Can Change into anyone he knows**

**\- Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**\- Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

Gwen was weirded out but didn't say anything. While Miles and Cecil thought that ability to transform both body and abilities could be pretty powerful.

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**\- About Three Feet Long**

**\- Secretly Hidden**

**\- Of Unknown Make**

**\- Prefers Fists and Magic over Swordplay**

**Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

Miles and Cecil widens there eyes while Gwen growls as she remembers that bit about Shang. Miles hopes that there isn't a villain that has powers like this one.

**SOUL STEAL**

**\- Sustains Youth**

**\- Restores Energy and Health**

**\- Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**\- Uses Skills for Morph**

**Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs.

**Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

Gwen huffs in amusement as Miles sighs. They both saw what happens whenever deities are involved. In both shows and in real life.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivalled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

Gwen puffs up her chest as they all smile. At least there is one villain that wouldn't get what they want.

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

As the last clip of Shang plays out as they felt like he was mocking them as he points out at them and saying.

_Shang Tsung: You... will... DIE!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate.

**Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE**

Between the two villains Akuma seems to be better in fighting and powerful but seems to lack stamina and smarts in strategy. While Shang Tsung was incredibly smart, mischievous and also have the power to back up his words.

Gwen picks Akuma for obvious reasons along with Miles. Though Cecil is picking Shang Tsung because his opponent lack of stamina will play a part here in this battle.

**AKUMA: 2**

**SHANG TSUNG: 1**

(*Cues: The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Akuma walks on the fighting stage, but then Shang Tsung suddenly appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma jumps away to the other side of the battlefield, and prepares to fight his newest opponent.

**FIGHT!**

(*Cues: TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV*)

Tsung throws the first move in and shoots a Flaming Skull at Akuma, but he manages to dodge it by jumping over. He the shoots out two Gohadokens in the air, only to have Tsung blocks both shots. Akuma lands nearby Tsung and attacks his feet, and knocks him to him lose more of his balance. Akuma then hitting by using his hurricane kick. Then he punches him in to the air with a Shoryuken uppercut.

While in the Air, Akuma lands more hits on Tsung, he then finishes his combo hits with a Shinku-Hadouken. Tsung crashes to the ground and Akuma goes up to finish him off, but then Tsung transform into someone else, a known fighter called Scorpion.

Gwen and the others could see that Akuma is getting an upper hand but they know that he can't keep it up forever.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Akuma stops right before finishing him off and decides to see if this form is powerful enough to fight against, Tsung gets up to say.

(Shang Tsung) Scorpion: COME HERE!

Shang Tsung throws the Kunai spear at Akuma and drags Akuma over towards him, as he closes him Tsung delivers an uppercut to Akuma, cueing the "Toasty Guy", Dan Forden, to appear in the right corner of the screen.

Dan Forden: TOASTY!

Gwen chuckles at the reference as the other two was confused about who that was. Gwen has got to show them this guy after this. Let's just hope Dan exist in the Marvel universe.

Tsung turns back to his normal self and uses his flaming skulls to keep Akuma in the air as they appear from the ground

Akuma falls behind Tsung and throws him to right of the stage. He then uses his teleportation to get behind Tsung and kicks him, but he manages to block the kick. Akuma fires off a Hadouken, but Tsung uses his Hot Escape to get out of the way. Tsung reappears behind Akuma and slashes him with his sword. He then grabs a hold on Akuma and tries to steal his soul, Tsungs gains some health by draining Akuma's.

Cecil sees this and it looks like his theory is coming true.

Akuma manages to breaks out by using his Hurricane Kick. Tsung tries to do it again, but Akuma catches Tsung off guard by using his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks him in the air.

Akuma teleports over to Tsung as he lands and starts delivering some hits in as Akuma then grabs him and throws him to the other side of the stage. But as Tsung lands on his feet he then transforms into Akuma.

(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral Again*)

The two stand down and prepare for a battle.

Gwen smiles in anticipation as for some reason this is actually more exciting then the first time. Is it because this is a reaction fic? Eh who knows.

(*Cues: Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV*)

The two Akuma's then jump in the air and both deliver similar attack, as well blocking each others' moves. One of the Akuma knocks the other into the ground by elbowing him. As his land on the ground he tries to finish him off by using the Kongo Kokoretsu Zan. However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu. As the screen returns to normal one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the iconic heaven kanji confirming the kill.

The suspense is tightening the three up to know who won until. it is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is in fact Shang Tsung, he turns back into his original form, releasing his souls all of the trapped soul he had collected.

**K.O.!**

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

"No kidding." Miles said as he actually liked the fight.

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost him his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"Understandable, every martial artist is like that." Gwen said in agreement.

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

The three really liked the battle and Miles actually decided to watch more when Gwen asked him. Then the next battle is showing itself.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The small clip plays to show who the next combatant, they see it a woman who's wearing a skin tight outfit that is red, blue and has a white stars pattern, and she then placed metal bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her head. She had long, smooth looking black hair that passes her shoulders, and has a stern stone face and she stairs at the girls with her beautiful blue eyes.

At the near ending the team hear a female voice speak out.

_Unknown Voice: Goodnight sugar._

"Is that... Rogue? From the X-men?" Miles widen his eyes as he recognises that voice along with Cecil. Gwen smiles as even though this was a biased fight this would still be a good one to see their reaction.

Gwen looks over to you as she whispers. "See you in chapter 3." She says with a kiss.


End file.
